


Remember Me

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Amnesia, Angst, Established Relationship, Harry Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy with the gentle, earnest eyes always visits with his equally earnest and excitable dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a post on Tumblr that poked and prodded me into submission. And thus this.

The boy with the gentle, earnest eyes always visits with his equally earnest and excitable dog. And today is no different and he takes his seat in the garden next to him under the old trees, by the rose bushes. 

"Hello Harry." He says in greeting. The looming arch of the house stands peaking and tall in the distance.

Eggsy. The name of the boy. Just like how they told him his name is Harry.

"Hello." He replies, tilting his book at him. "Reading."

"That's good. What about?" Eggsy asks, watching the dog run silly circles chasing imaginary butterflies.

"Neruda. Poems. It calms me somehow." He says, smiling quietly.

Eggsy nods, the corners of his lips lifted. "That's good. Reading's good." A short pause, not awkward in any way. "How's the head?"

He blinks, squinting up at the house. "Better. Doesn't hurt as much." 

"I brought you something. Here." Eggsy hands him a bottle of Guinness. "It's nothing like the tap, but I reckon it's better than nothing."

He smiles. "Thank you. Did I like this?"

The grin on Eggsy's face flickers for a moment, his eyes going shuttered. "Yeah. You liked it."

"Thank you then."

"So, how's the progress? Any luck?"

"The doctors said that it should be a matter of time before it comes back." He says, tapping a finger against his left temple. Any day now, they said."

"And... How does that make you feel?"

He looks over at the earnest boy. "What do you mean?"

"Do you? Do you want your memories back?" Eggsy asks, jaw tight.

He considers for a moment. Marking his page on the book, he sets it down on his lap. "It seems like I was a good man, but it also seems like I did some things I wasn't proud of. So I think my answer is that I don't know. If I get them back, that'll be great I suppose. But even if I didn't, I don't think it'd bother me all that much."

Eggsy considers his answer, nodding along. He stays quiet, looking out at the silly dog running about.

"But I remember something, though. The other day when I was looking at the sky." 

Eggsy perks up at that. "Oh?" And wasn't that just a thread of hopefulness that he hears.

"I remember blue-green eyes. Like the sea. It felt calm, loved. I felt protective of it though, strangely." He says softly. "I felt like coming home."

He looks over at Eggsy, smiling serenely. "D'you know? I think they looked like yours."

* * *

Merlin joins him as he walks through the doors. "Anything?" He asks, tucking his touch pad under his arm.

Eggsy shakes his head, looking back out to the distant figure under the shadows of the trees. "Nothing. He said he remembered my eyes though. I suppose that's something."

Merlin clasps him on the shoulder, commiserating. "Give him time. He'll remember."

"If he ever."

"Don't give up on him."

"I'm not." Eggsy seethes. "I'm just. It's hard. Talking to him. Looking at him like he means nothing to me. It kills me every single time."

Merlin says nothing, only stands next to him in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream headcanons and prompts at me


End file.
